You Gave Me The World
by Rohain Tahquil
Summary: Gaara and Sakura. She loves him with all of her heart, but cant understand why he would ever fall in love with a girl like her. She's nothing special right? Most of their relationship is told through flashbacks.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, however I do own a pineapple, a very attractive bed and a set of Katana's.

**Summary:**An afternoon in Suna. A Gaara and Sakura fic. She loves him but cant understand why on earth he would choose her. After all, she's nothing special, right?

**Authors Note: **This is a one shot however I will write the extended chapter version If enough people ask me to. Also, this fic is dedicated to Chesca 13321 my reviewer and is written just for her. Sorry to all those who are waiting on the next chapter of Only A Crush. Its coming but my muse flew away.

**You Gave Me The World**

The bench she was sitting on looked out over the village while the trees behind her whispered in the afternoon breeze. A warm breeze ran through Sakura's pink hair. A few grains of sand flew in the wake of the wind and she smiled. Remembering.

_Flashback_

_Gaara placed his hands over her eyes._

_"Follow me." He whispered. Sakura complied, after all, there was nothing else to do. After what seemed like an eternity of stairs he released her eyes and stepped away from her smiling._

_She gasped in surprise. They were on top of the Kazekage's tower and all of Suna spread before them. Gaara had laid a blue picnic rug on the roof and he even had a basket of food._

_"I thought you would like some time outside after all your work at the hospital," he said pausing. "Also, I heard girls liked picnics." Gaara had spoken in his usual monotone but the love and hope in his eyes was clearly visible and for that, Sakura was willing to overlook his use of the term 'girl'._

_He led her to the picnic blanket and they sat down. They spent the rest of the day eating the food, talking and enjoying each others company._

_End Flashback_

Sakura smiled. That had been her first kiss. Gaara had been so romantic that day and had spent hours making all of the food. Yes, Gaara had made the food himself. Sakura had been pleasantly surprised when Temari had told her and had decided to do something in return.

_Flashback_

_"WHAT?! You cant be serious." Temari grinned. "I am deadly serious." She said. "Gaara cooked every bit of it, down to the last grain of rice." Sakura gaped at her. "Surely you realised the food was all home made?" the blonde asked. Sakura nodded. "Well yeah, of course I noticed, I just thought that he had got help from someone or hired people to make it." Temari laughed at the thought. "I can barely cook a thing, Gaara refuses to have strange people in the house either cooking or cleaning and there is a reason Kankuro's main weapons are poisons." She grinned. "Need I say more?"_

_Sakura laughed. "Guess not." She paused thoughtfully. "He really made all of that food for me?" Temari shoved the leaf nin in the shoulder. "Why wouldn't he? He likes cooking and he likes you. Makes perfect sense to me." She said shrugging her shoulders._

_Sakura bit her finger thoughtfully. "I need to do something to say thank you." She decided. "Can I count on your help?"_

_Two weeks later Sakura presented Gaara with a book. Gaara took it stoically but his face changed to amazement when he opened the cover. _

_"I got Sai to do most of the pictures." She said smiling. "And Temari and i went around to see the people you helped." _

_Gaara looked through the book. There where pictures of him and his friends. Matsuri, Temari, Kankuro, Baki, Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Hinata, Tenten and Lee in different settings. Between all of these pictures where photos with captions. There were pictures of people who had benefited from the shelters he had built, people who had been inspired by him and people who had actually been saved by him. _

_Gaara looked up from the book shocked. "Whats wrong Gaara kun?" Sakura asked worried. "I never knew i meant so much to people." Sakura pulled him into a hug saying, "You mean that much to me." She kissed him deeply._

_End Flashback_

The sun was setting now. Sakura watched as the colours, so much more vibrant than in Konoka, bled into each other changing the colours again and again before finally fading into dusk.

She loved the night. It was the time of day when people showed their true colours. The weak drank, the strong trained or slept while the caring would look after their family or friends. Night was also the only time when she had Gaara all to herself. During the day he was in service to the village, but at night he was hers. In the seven years she had been in Suna there had only been one day i which she and Gaara were not disturbed.

_Flashback_

_She stood behind the heavy oak doors, her breath in her throat. With a shaky nod at the doormen the large doors opened and she took her first step down the aisle. _

_Gaara stood by the priest in his Kazekage robes, pure adoration and love in his eyes. _

_To her, he had never looked more wonderful._

_To him, she was a goddess and he would worship her for the rest of his life. He had to remind himself to breathe, her beauty had overwhelmed him, breaking all thoughts from his head._

_They spoke their vows, eyes on each other. Both of them could clearly see the love, adoration and the promise of love and fidelity in the eyes of the other. _

_End Flashback_

Sakura lay down on the bench her head still turned to look over the village. She loved Gaara with all of her heart. He was kind, thoughtful, took care of her, he wanted to protect those close to him, he was hot, and funny and compassionate. He was tender and loving and wanted the best for those around him. She knew everything about him, from his birthday, his favourite things and not so favourite things, she knew all of his embarrassing stories and knew the date time and reason for every event in his life. The only thing she didn'tknow was why her? She wasn't anything special. She was just a girl, and she even came from a different village. She couldn't compete with him in diplomacy, skill, strength or strategy.

The wind was still playing with her hair and she laughed out loud as the sand tickled her. She sat up. "You can come out Gaara kun." she laughed. Gaara came out from behind one of the trees. "Teru kun is asleep." he aid sitting down next to her. He noticed the wistful expression on her face. "What's wrong?" he asked puzzled. Sakura sighed. "Why me?" she asked. "You could have had anyone."

Gaara wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "You don't know?": he asked. Sakura shook her head. "You are strong, but you are also strong of mind and heart. You take everything in your stride and you never back down. You would do anything to protect someone you care about. You are beautiful, you are funny, you cook really well, you are smart and would never hurt anyone. You are compassionate and emotional. You care about anyone. Even people you may have just met." He paused. "You where the first to forgive me for what i had done. You and Naruto helped me make my life into something i could be proud of. You saved my life and showed me that i am not a monster as i was led to believe." he placed a hand on her swollen stomach. Laughing he continued. "Besides, no one else could look so gorgeous seven months into her second pregnancy." He kissed her deeply. "You are everything i ever wanted Sakura." he said before kissing her again.

She sighed. They slowly pulled away from each other and she let him lead her back through the garden and into the house. As Gaara shut the glass door behind him they were greeted with a cry from the other room. Sakura sighed. "Teru is awake." Gaara smiled warmly at his tired wife. "Go to sleep Sakura chan," he said, "I'll take care of this." Sakura smiled at him. "Arigato Gaara kun. Good night." she said before moving into their bedroom. "Good night Sakura Chan. I love you." he replied.

He smiled as he picked up his ten month old son. Rocking him back and forth he waited patiently as Teru drifted back to sleep. He placed a kiss on the crown of his sons head and placed him back into the cot. Gaara gazed at his son lovingly. Thinking back to his wife he whispered, "You may not realise it Sakura, but you gave me the world."

**Author Note: Once again, this fic is dedicated to Chesca 13321. Thank you so much for reading, now you just need to review!! yay! just push this button.**

**Its blue**

**And sits**

**right here!! \/**


End file.
